Count Nicolas d'Arcy
His Lordship |titles = Count |age = |gender = Male |home = Valenda |dob = |status = Deceased |eyecolor = |haircolor =Brown |ethnicity = |species = Human |powers = |occupation = Count Botanist |family = |romances = Scarlett Dragna |appearances = Caraval Legendary Finale }} Count Nicolas d'Arcy was Scarlett Dragna's ex-fiancé with whom she'd been corresponding through letters. He lived in the Elantine Empire's capital city Valenda. Appearance In Caraval, the Count described as having only one eye that is "green as a fresh-cut emerald"; the right one is covered by a black eyepatch. He has ink hair with long sideburns which fed into a neatly trimmed beard and is "shaped like a work of art with outlined lips designed for dark whispers". He also has white teeth and soft hands. According to Scarlett, he walks "like a wraith, graceful but with an edge that felt too dangerous for her liking". After Scarlett drinks the apple cider, his crimson cravat is one of the few things she still sees in color. In Legendary, however, we find out that the Count in Caraval is actually a performer called Armando, meaning that we have never actually seen him. In ''Finale'' Nicolas is described as "..'' a mountain. The large hand holding Scarlett’s could have just as easily crushed it as cradled it. He was almost a full foot taller than (Scarlett), all muscled legs, burly arms, and brown hair so thick that even though it appeared he’d tried to tame it, a wide lock fell over his forehead, giving him a boyish appearance, which was added to by his slightly crooked spectacles.'' Personality In his letters to Scarlett, he seems kind and considerate, promising to take care of Scarlett and Tella once she marries him. However, Donatella believes otherwise, saying that he's just pretending to be a good man so that Scarlett will marry him. She also thinks that no person that makes deals with her father can be good. Later in the book, it seems Tella was right. But this was only an actor for Legend, leaving the sisters confused of his personality. Plot Caraval The Count and Scarlett had been corresponding through letters at the beginning of the book, and were to be married a couple of days after Caraval ended. Legendary At the beginning of Legendary, it is revealed that the Count as he appeared in Caraval was actually played by a performer called Armando. Julian is aware of this and tells Tella, but under the condition that she must keep it from Scarlett. Eventually, however, Scarlett does find out and consequently breaks up with Julian, although they seem to get back on good terms by the end of the book. Scarlett then tries to contact the real Count by writing letters to him. Finale Scarlett meets the Count and his dog, Timber. Nicolas is challenged to win Scarletts hand in marriage. Nicolas was burnt to death by the Fallen Star. Relationships Scarlett Dragna The Count and Scarlett corresponded through letters, and were to marry a couple of days after Caraval ended. The Count is said to sound like a gentleman through his letters, he promised to take care of Scarlett and Donatella. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Finale